Phinéas et Ferb (French version of P
Music Videos Theme Song thumb|300px|right ll y a presque trois mois de vacances d'été Avant que l'école recommence. Alors notre problème c'est de nous amuser pendant ces très longues vacances... On pourrait… Faire une fusée, Ou combattre des momies, Et escalader la Tour Eiffel. Ou bien découvrir un animal bizarre, Et laver un singe à l'eau de vaisselle Surfer sur les vagues Ou faire du bricolage avec le cerveau de Frankenstein... (Phineas : Il est là !) Trouver un drôle d'oiseau, Et repeindre les champs, faire des bêtises à la chaîne... Vous le voyez, Il y a plein de chose que l'on pourra faire cet été. Si vous rejoignez Phinéas et Ferb on va bien s'amuser... Si vous rejoignez Phinéas et Ferb on va bien s'amuser ! Gitchee Gitchee Goo thumb|300px|right Announcer : '... PFT, autrement dit, ceux que vous attendez tous, Phinéas et les Ferbettes ! '' ''Candace :' Phinéas ? Phineas : '''Candice ?! C'est toi la centième candidate ? On sera super complice entre frère et soeur... Bon, évidemment, tu connais la chanson, tout le monde l'a dans la tête ! C'est le principe des gros tubes, hein ! Voilà les paroles, mais bon, si tu te perds en route, hein, t'inquiète pas, ça veut rien dire ! Et de toute manière, je te ferai signe quand ça sera à toi ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter... les Ferbettes ! Moi, c'est Phinéas, lui c'est Ferb, et on va vous chanter... '''Phineas : Baw chicka baw-waw, The Ferbettes : C'est ce que tu me dis. Phineas : Miaw miaw miaw, The Ferbettes : '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort. '''Phineas : Chicke chicke chouwa, THe Ferbettes : Je suis fou de toi ! Phineas and the Ferbettes : '''Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! '''Phineas and the Ferbettes : '''Baw chicka baw-waw, C'est ce que tu me dis. Miaw miaw miaw, Et mon coeur bat plus fort. Chicke chicke chouwa, Je suis fou de toi ! Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! Et je dis Baw chicka baw-waw ''Phineas :' À toi, Candice ! Phineas : '''Candice ! Tu es toujours la bienvenue sur scène ! Alors, tu viens chanter avec nous ? Baw chicka baw-waw, '''Candace : C'est ce que tu me dis. Phineas : Miaw miaw miaw, Candace : '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort. '''Phineas : Chicke chicke chouwa, Candace : Je suis fou de toi ! Phineas and Candace : 'Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! '''Phineas : '''Et je dis bow chicka baw-waw, '''Candace : '''C'est ce que tu me dis... '''Phineas : '''Miaw miaw miaw, '''Candace : '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort... '''Phineas and the Ferbettes : '''Chicke chicke chouwa '''Phineas and Candace : '''Je suis fou de toi ! Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! '''Everybody : '''Gitchee gitchee goo je t'aime comme un fou, Gitchee gitchee goo dit... tous ces mots doux ! '''Phineas and Candace : '''Baby, baby, baby ! '''Ferb : '(Baby, baby, baby, baby !) '''Phineas and Candace : Gitchee Gitchee Goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! Busted thumb|300px|right Vanessa : Je vois bien tout ce que tu fais, Et tu te crois très malin. Mais quand je t'aurai démasqué, elle me croira enfin. Candace : '''Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un jeu, Mais tes mensonges vont éclater. Quand elle saura tout ce que tu fais, '''Both : Tu seras bien obligé d'arrêter ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, Oui, car tu peux me croire, Tu ne vas pas te défiler. Je t'aurai (oui !) Je t'aurai ! Et c'est comme ça que tu seras démasqué! (Démasqué!) Candace : '''Je ne veux pas vraiment te blesser, Mais tu pourras me croire quand je dirai que '''Both : J'ai enfin découvert qui tu étais. Both : Démasqué! (Démasqué!) Vanessa : Oui, elle va enfin ouvrir les yeux... Et ainsi, elle apprendra que j'ai Both : '''Toujours vu très clair dans ton jeu ! '''Both : Démasqué! Both : J'suis l'nouveau flic du quartier, Et je fais régner la paix. J'ai les yeux qui plongent dans tes mensonges, Car tu n'es pas discret. Et qu'importe ce que tu sais, Moi, je n'ai qu'une seule idée... Vanessa : '''Qui peut me libérer ! '''Candace : (oui, me libérer !) Vanessa : '''Je veux la crier ! '''Candace : (oui, la crier !) Both : Et c'est vraiment la vérité, tu es démasqué! S'Winter thumb|300px|right ''Candace : Phinéas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé ?! '' Phineas : '''L'été et l'hiver en même temps ! C'est... l'étiver ! '''Isabella : Y a d'la neige à la pelle, Des traineaux de Noël, Mais il y a du Soleil, Le bel Hiver. Batailles de boule de neige, C'est blanc comme en Norvège, Froid et soleil c'est bien ça, oui, C'est le bel Hiver. Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen: Étant l'été ou l'hiver, C'est extraordinaire De bronzer dans une glacière. C'est le bel hiver ! C'est le bel hiver ! Le bel hiver... (The last two verses are reused in the end credits.) You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart thumb|300px|right ('''Doofenshmirtz : '''Aaaaaaaaaaaah... '' 'Lawrence : '''Linda ! Linda chérie !) Danny : 'Je le savais, Je le sentais, On s'aimait tous les deux. ''('Lawrence : Linda, où es-tu ?)'' Et nous avons connu le bonheur... ('''Linda : '''Oh, c'est... Love Händel !) Sans faire de bruit, Sous ma peau tu t'es blotti. Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... ('''Johnny :' Waw, ça au moins, c'est une ambiance géniale ! Salut Vanessa, est-ce que t'as réussi à faire ça toute seule ?'' Vanessa : '''Non, c'est mon père qui a tout organisé... Enfin, avec l'aide de Perry l'ornithorynque... Merci Perry l'ornithorynque !) ('Linda : '''Oh, tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? '' ''Lawrence :' Honnêtement, j'ai eu un coup de main !) ('''Phineas : '''Ok pour la projection écran... C'est parti !) Danny : 'J'avais mis des barrières Pour ne pas avoir mal, Comme un bouclier contre la douleur... Mais comme un ange d'amour Qui veille sur nous chaque jour, Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... Oh yeah ! ''('Ferb : Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Embrasse-la ! '' Lawrence : '''Bon anniversaire, ma chérie !) 'Danny : '''Allez, tout le monde, chantez avec moi ! ('Everyone : 'Lalaa... lalalalalalalaaala) ''('Johnny : Eh, le gars accroché à la fusée, c'est ton père ?! '' Vanessa : '''Oui, mais t'inquiète pas ! Il fait ça tout le temps !) '''Danny : '''Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... ''(Johnny : C'est cool ce qu'il a fait pour ton anniversaire... '' ''Vanessa : Oui... Oui, je le reconnais. Merci Papa, tu as fini par comprendre qui j'étais.)'' ('''Doofenshmirtz : '''Sois maudit, Perry l'orn... Eeh, c'est pas love Händel ?) ''Danny : Bonsoir, tout le quartier des Trois États!'' Danny's Story thumb|300px|right '''Danny : '''Quand j'étais enfant, dans le Sud du pays, Un homme jouait un vieux Blues, c'était un merveilleux bruit. Avec sa vieille guitare et pas un dollar sur son compte, Sa musique était triste, mais lui heureux comme un vicomte. Avec un clin d'oeil il m'a dit "À quatorze heure douze, Si tu veux une belle vie, il faut que tu apprennes le Blues." J'ai demandé à mon père une guitare, j'ai prié, supplié, J'ai dit que j'voulais jouer du Blues, alors il a accepté Il m'a dit que lui à mon âge c'était le boogie boogie... '''Phineas : '''Tu prends du Blues t'ajoute du Swing et c'est du Boogie '''Danny : '''La musique a un pouvoir, car sans elle, vous le savez, Mon père n'aurait pas connu ma mère et je ne serais jamais né. ''Phineas :' Qu'es-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! '''Danny : '''Ca, c'est le téléopsychédélique, tous les solos de guitare viennent de là ! '''Phineas : '''Non, je vous parle des couleurs ! '''Danny : '''Là, aucune idée ! Danny : Ha ! J'ai appris tout ce que ma guitare pouvait faire. J'ai mis un peu de wawa joué sur un tempo d'enfer. Phineas : '''Fais des grimaces et frappe cette basse sur un rythme très Funky, Mais c'est encore du Blues réarrangé qui nous invite à la folie. '''Danny : '''Je peux vous faire taper des mains et danser jusqu'au petit matin, Si tu veux bouger, alors mon ami tu n'as qu'à faire du Funk enfin ! Allez... Tends le poing vers le ciel ! Allez... C'est le Rock qui t'appelle ! C'est grunge et c'est méchant, Plein de mauvais sentiments... '''Phineas : Tes parents vont te trouver fou, Tes amis très arrogant Danny : Mais non croyez moi, ça c'est encore du Blues, Tu montes le volume de ton ampli au moins jusqu'à 12. La musique peut vraiment changer ta vie, pour toujours. Woaw ! Yaa ! Ain't Got Rhythm thumb|300px|right Phineas : '''Tu dis que tu n'as pas le sens du rythme, Mais moi j'entends ce que tu fais là ! Un tampon sur un livre, et c'est la joie de vivre, Car tu as autant de rythme que moi ! '''Sherman : '''Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis là, J'ai autant de rythme qu'une cafetière. Car toute ma vie est une tragédie, Mais je ne veux pas être millionaire. Tu vois j'ai un bon job, je suis tranquille, Et je peux lire des tas de bouquins... Ces charmantes dames Et ce tapis sont tout un programme, Et moi je n'ai plus besoin de rien... '''Old woman : Chuut... Sherman : '''J'ai perdu le sens du rythme. Non je n'ai plus le rythme, Non je n'ai plus le rythme, J'ai perdu le rythme... '''Phineas : '''Tu te fiches de moi Tu.. te fiches de moi ?! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu nous fais là ?! T'as un super groove, Et en plus tu le prouves ! Tu as plus de rythme que moi ! '''Sherman : Je crois que tu n'entends pas très bien. Je le répète, et c'est fatiguant : A chaque mot je perds le tempo, Tu vois je suis à contre temps ! Je n'ai pas besoin de groupies, De jouer un solo de guitare. Si elles criaient mon nom, Je dis sans façon ! Je ne veux pas être une Rock Star... J'ai perdu le sens du rythme. Non je n'ai plus le rythme, Non je n'ai plus le rythme, J'ai perdu le rythme... Sherman : '''Je n'ai plus le rythme... '''Phineas : C'est du rythme pour moi ! Sherman : Non, je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas : '''Mais tout le monde aime ça! '''Sherman : '''Non, je n'ai plus le rythme... (X2) '''Phineas : '''Mais ce que tu fais là, c'est super, t'es un champion... '''Sherman : Non je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas : '''Mais t'as le tempo ! '''Sherman : '''Non je n'ai plus le rythme... '''Phineas : Regarde les : ils tapent des pieds ! Sherman : Non je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas : '''Il est temps de chanter '''Phineas and Sherman : '''la nouvelle génération... '''Library patrons : '''Nouvelle génération... '''Phineas and Sherman : '''Nous chantons la nouvelle génération... '''Sherman : '''Parce que j'ai perdu '''All : '''le rythme! ''Old woman : Oh... Qu'attendez-vous ? Rejoignez vite le groupe !'' '''Library patrons : '''J'ai pas le rythme. '''Sherman : '''Hé, hé ! '''Library patrons : '''J'ai pas le rythme. '''Sherman : '''Regarde ça ! '''Library patrons : J'ai pas le rythme. Sherman : '''Super, regarde ça ! '''Library patrons : J'ai pas le rythme. Sherman : Regarde ! Hé, j'ai retrouvé le rythme ! Fabulous thumb|300px|right Phineas : '''Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu savais déjà, Tu es plein de style, tu es un pacha. Les autres sont de très bons musiciens, Mais près de toi ils n'ressemblent à rien. ''Candace : Chaud devant !'' '''Bobbi : '''Ouais ! On dit que la beauté vient de l'intérieur, Mais on a envie d'être bien à l'extérieur ! Alors moi, je me soigne avec une crème au miel. Regardez moi, je suis une merveille ! ''Phineas : Oui... faut avouer qu'il a quand même un super look !'' ''Linda : Candice, mais que se passe-t-il ?'' ''Candace : Maintenant, séchage !'' '''Chorus : Tu es le seul, Tu es la star, Ils t'sortent ta face de ton placard ! Tu es fabuleux... Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es celui que l'on aime voir, Il n'y a que toi. '''Bobbi : '''Il n'y a que moi ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! Tu sais, il n'y a pas de personnes pareilles, Alors n'essaie pas de copier, je te le conseille ! A part, bien sûr, si tu me copiais Car ça te donnerait de la personnalité ! '''Phineas : '''Bien dit ! Mais revenons à nos affaires... Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Tu r'fais un concert? '''Bobbi : '''Ben, peut être, si je retrouve ma vieille courroie... Chouette, le groupe se reforme, j'en reviens pas ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es celui qui tient la barre, Le roi du look, la super star, Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''Oh j'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es celui que l'on aime voir, Il n'y a que toi... '''Bobbi : '''Il n'y a que moi ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! '''Chorus : '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux ! The Ballad of Badbeard (song) thumb|300px|right ''Phineas :' En route moussaillon! '' '''Phineas :' On vogue sur toute les mers pour trouver le trésor de Vieille Barbe. Holly : J'me sens malade! Gretchen : Tu es tout vert ! All : Pour trouver le trésor de vieille Barbe Buford : On va tous les piller ! Baljeet : Faire des dessins ! Ferb : Et je refuse de prendre un bain. Isabella : On veut d'l'aventure et d'l'action. Baljeet : Et moi je perd mon pantalon ! All : Il y a des fantômes dans la cave, Talking Skull : On va faire de vous des esclaves ! Candace : Pourquoi mes narines sentent quelque chose ? All : Ah, ah, ah, ah ! C'est la ballade de Vieille Barbe, Ah, ah, ah, ah ! C'est la ballade de Vieille Barbe ! Phinedroids and Ferbots thumb|300px|right Phinedroids and Ferbots : Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Les Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, nous on tape des pieds, au rythme électrique, magnétique, d'un tempo d'acier. Des ampoules pour les yeux, Un nez en alluminium, Des marches sacadées, comme des robots en somme. (Des marches sacadées, comme des robots en somme) Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots Word. One Good Scare thumb|300px|right ''Isabella : Oh non... Tes efforts sont ruinés !Qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre ? ''Phineas : Oh, plein de surprises ! Si tu es prête à me suivre... '' ''Isabella : Oh oui ! Je te suis !'' Phineas : Dans le noir marchons doucement. Une bonne peur devrait te faire... Notre morsure est pire qu'un aboiement, Une bonne peur devrait te faire du bien. Si les grincements quotidiens T'énerve un peu je comprends bien, Je te propose une petite pause Et j'ai une suggestion. Si tu entrais dans ma demeure, Tu connaitrais une drôle de peur ! Prendras-tu part à ce cauchemar, Voilà ma seule question ''Baljeet : Bouuuh, bouuuh j'ai dit ! ''Phineas : Baljeet ? '' ''Baljeet : Non, je ne suis pas Baljeet, je suis le pire de vos cauchemar : un zéro sur vingt en mathématiques ! '' ''Phineas : Oui, je vois... Fuyons cette horrible note ! '' ''Baljeet : Vous pouvez courir, vous n'aurez pas le droit de choisir votre fac' avec un zéro ! '' Phineas : Si tes cheveux tombent en miettes, Une bonne peur devrait te faire... Viens et ne soit pas une mauviette, Une petite peur devrait te faire du bien. ''Phineas : Eeeho ! Buford ?! ''Buford : Je suis le diable ne personne ! '' ''Phineas : Buford, tu t'es déguisé en Suzy, la petite soeur de Jérémy ? J'vous avais demandé quelque chose d'effrayant ! '' ''Buford : Elle est effrayante, mon pote ! C'est une terreur ! '' ''Phineas : ... Pour toi, la p'tite Suzy est une terreur !? '' ''Buford : Tu peux pas comprendre, tu peux pas comprendre... '' ''Phineas : Eeeuh... D'accord ! On repasse te voir plus tard ! '' ''Buford : J'dois laver le monstre qui est en moi, j'dois laver le monstre qui est en moi...'' '' Phineas : Je te le dis je s'rais ravi De te terrifier cette nuit ! Si j'arrivais à te faire peur, Je le f'rais c'est certain... Mais si tu es trop paniquée, Que tu as peur à en crier, Souviens toi que je vais soigner très bien... Ton hoquet... sans fin... Spooky faces : Une petite, une petite... Une petite, une petite... Phineas : Une petite peur devrait te faire du bien ! I Love You Mom thumb|300px|right Candace : Bon anniversaire, Merci pour l'amour que tu nous donnes, ''Phineas : Chouette chanson, Candice !'' Candace : Sans compter les repas, Et si j'suis souvent énervée, ''Phineas : Vas-y, lève-toi !'' Je sais combien tu comptes pour moi... (Phineas and Ferb : Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo (Doo-doo-doo-ah...) Candace : Si je suis difficile, Je suis ta petite fille. Maman je t'aime Même si j'ai quelques problèmes... Et si mes frères me rendent hystérique Avec leurs idées machiavélique, Et quand moi j'en fais tout un drame, Toi tu sais rester calme... (Toi tu sais rester calme) Je sais que jusqu'à la fin des temps, Je t'aimerais maman... (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo) My Goody Two-Shoes Brother thumb|300px|right Doofenshmirtz : Je n'aime pas beaucoup les grooms et leur arrogance, Jamais ils ne montent les bagages à l'heure... Les chauffeurs de taxi m'font perdre patience, S'ils s'envolaient, ce n'serait pas un malheur... J'aime pas les contractuels ni les scaphandriers, Les cuisiniers bio, les caméras... J'aime pas les moines, les fou de yoga, Les sportifs en pyjama, Et je n'sais pas ce que je pense de toi... Il y a plein de gens horribles sur cette planète A qui je donnerais bien une correction... Mais mon adorable frère, le chouchou de ma mère, J'aimerais bien qu'on l'fasse taire sous du caca de pigeon... Oui mon adorable frère, le chouchou de ma mère, J'aimerais qu'on le fasse taire, merci m'sieur, un autre verre ! J'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse taire sous du caca de pigeon... Ha ! Hé, tu as vu comment j'ai tenu la dernière note, hein? Perry the Platypus Theme thumb|300px|right Backing scat: Dooby dooby doo-bah (X4) Female singers: Perry! Male singer : C'est un mammifère aquatique qui est doué pour l'action (Dooby dooby doo-bah X2) Il a des poils et des pieds plats qui n'ont pas peur du danger-yé-yéé ! Il ne connaît pas l'échec Avec sa queue de castor et son bec. Et les filles se pâment quand il se met à parler... (Perry chatters) C'est Perry... Perry l'ornithorynque ! (''Major Monogram : Vous pouvez l'appeler Agent P.) Perry... (Major Monogram : J'ai dit : vous pouvez l'appeler Agent P !) '''All singers :' L'a-gent-P ! My Nemesis thumb|300px|right (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... X2) J'étais seul et faisait du mal toute la journée, Mais désormais il y a quelqu'un qui vient me défier. Oui, et il n'a qu'une idée, Il ne pense qu'à gâcher ma vie... (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne...) Et je suis bien, Enfin j'ai un ennemi... (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... X2) Car je le hais et il me hais, Quelle merveilleuse animosité. Il se promène nue comme un verre, C'est mon plus fidèle adversaire... J'ai enfin un ennemi ! (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne...) Doofenshmirtz : Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... Ah !? Non, j'ai oublié l'enchaînement ! E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. thumb|300px|right ''Candace : Maman !'' ''Linda : Candice ! Aurais-tu mis ton nez dans les mimosas allergisants ?'' Candace : Oui, mais tu devrais venir voir ce que font Phinéas et Ferb ! ''Linda : Qu'y a-t-il encore ?'' ''Candace : Ces garçons mijotent toujours quelque chose. C'est vraiment insensé car... juste avant que tu ne rentres ici, le désordre disparaît!'' Mes frères sont méchants... Car avant que tu rentres ils ont tout nettoyé en vitesse ! ''Vivian : Vas-y Candice, dis-nous ce que t'as sur le cœur !'' Candace : Mes frères sont méchants... Laisse-moi t'épeler ça maman, M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S ! Y'a des montagnes russes, Et une plage dans le jardin, Du bétail dans la ville, Le boulevard sent le purin ! Ils m'ont ramenée à temps Pour visiter le musée, Ils ont construit des robots géants, Tu les as pas remarqués ! Mes frères sont méchants... Oui, ces chenapans me remplissent de colère et de stress. Mes frères sont méchants... ''-Tous avec moi!-'' (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S !) Tu les prends pour des saints, Mais je le dis sans cesse, Ils sont M-E-C-H, Ils sont A-N-T-S ! Mes frères sont méchants... Ils m'donnent la migraine et j'ai la tête comme une grosse caisse ! Et je me sens pas bien ! Mes frères sont méchants... ''-Tout le monde!-'' (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S !) Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire ! (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S !) Oui, ils sont vraiment Des p'tits garçons très méchants... Ready for the Bettys (song) thumb|300px|right Disco Miniature Golfing Queen thumb|300px|right When We Didn't Get Along thumb|300px|right My Undead Mummy thumb|300px|right Episodes Out of Toon thumb|300px|right Flop Starz thumb|300px|right Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together thumb|300px|right|Part 1 thumb|300px|right|Part 2 It's About Time! thumb|300px|right|Part 1 thumb|300px|right|Part 2 Rollercoaster thumb|300px|right|Part 1 thumb|300px|right|Part 2 thumb|300px|right|Part 3 Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror thumb|300px|right Jerk De Soleil thumb|300px|right Toy to the World thumb|300px|right The Best Lazy Day Ever thumb|300px|right Category:International